Music of love
by kazeyuki hime
Summary: Takumi's love for singing went down with his mother. One day he meets a girl and hears her singing which made him realise his dreams of singing. They meet each other again at a performing arts academy as they battle through the hardships together, making them realise their love for each other ; but what about their dreams of becoming singers?
1. Chapter 1

Music of love

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are!"(takumi and patricia)  
"Mummy I think you're the best singer in the world!"(takumi)  
"Well I think you can grow up and become a even better singer than me!"(patricia)  
*laughs and giggles*

2 years later...

"Takumi come here,I need to talk to you about something listen,mummy is very ill right now, she has a disease called breast cancer and she might not be able to stay with us for too long."(takumi's dad)

"Is she going to die?"(takumi)

"The doctors say if the disease is becoming worst she'll only have 3 days to live maximum is 5 days"(takumi's dad)

"oh o-ok..."(takumi)

After his mum's funeral takumi decided he would give up on singing because it brought back too many devastating did he know that in the future he would fall in love with a girl who made him regain his love for singing... 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Takumi! Can you please take the garbage out?",said Takumi's dad loudy.  
"Yes,coming!",shouted takumi from his room.

As he walked outside he heard a very beautiful voice, so he followed the singing and it lead to a young raven haired girl about his age sitting alone singing.

She turned around,"Hey!What are you doing watching me?",she yelled.  
"I was just admiring your angelic singing!",Takumi said back while smirking.

She was about to walk away when he said,"My name is Usui Takumi! What's yours?"  
Turning around she gave him a demonic glare and shouted back,"I don't want to tell you my name,now go away!"

Then she huffed away angrily while Takumi just smirked and said,"Now this is going to be very interesting."

1 week later...

As Takumi was walking slowly towards the entrance of his future the Tokyo Performing Arts Academy, he spotted the same girl he saw when he was taking out the garbage.

"Why hello miss I-don't-want-to-tell-you-my-name,what a surprise to see you here!  
I hope we become great friends!"said Takumi with an over-friendly extended his hand in welcome but the girl simply pushed it away saying,"Don't be stupid I don't want to be friends with a stalker."

"So now im called a stalker huh?"replied Takumi with a monotone.

Before she could even reply the PA system said,"Would all new students please go to your roll-call classes."

"I guess that means us",said takumi again."Yea",replied the girl and with that she started to speed walk is that guy following me? Why does he want to be my friend?His eyes,they're so beauitful and its like they're staring into your soul...UGHHH!  
Why am I saying stuff like that?,her mind bombarded her with questions.

In roll-call...

"Hello class,I will be your roll-call teacher my name is Hyoudou-sensei!"said the teacher with an unusual cheery voice.

"Now lets see who is in this class! Please say here when you hear your name."

"Narumi Hitacho,Kuuga Sakurai,Sakura Hanazono,Shizuko Kaga,Kanou Sotarou,  
Takumi Usui,Akira Sakate,Haruto Anou and Misaki Ayuzawa here!"

"Hmmm, so that's her name...Misaki Ayuzawa you are very interesting..",thought Takumi

"Okay guys thanks for coming! for the rest of the say you can do whatever you want,  
there's a cafeteria if you feel peckish or you can just go and check out your dorms".said the sensei happily.

Out of class...

"Hi! my name is Sakura and this is my friend Shizuko!We'll be sharing the same room.  
How exciting I can't wait!",squealed Sakura.

"Oh,ok my name is Misaki Ayuzawa please to meet you.",said Misaki formally.

"Don't be so formal!from now on we'll be friends!Lets get going to our dorms!",said Sakura.

Boy's dorms...

Seems like we're roomates, lets introduce ourselves..",said Kuuga trying to be social.

"Takumi,Kanou,Kuuga.",they all said at once.

"Ok..well the-All new students are advised to start unpacking and then heading off to bed because you have a big day ahead.",the PA system interupted.

"Guess bed-time has been chosen for us,goodnight!",said Kuuga sleepily.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

"Alright! wakey wakey! All new students need to head towards the cafeteria for breakfast with-in 15 minutes" announced the PA system.

"Ughh,what time is it?" asked Sakura sleepily."Time for us to head to the cafeteria,come on or you won't have any breakfast" said Misaki while gently shaking her.

After about 5 minutes she finally woke 3 girls brushed their teeth and got dressed.

Misaki wore black tights and a dark navy blue t-shirt while sakura wore a pink frilly skirt with short tights underneath and a leather jacket and shizuko chose to wear tights and a t-shirt like Misaki.

At the cafeteria...

The cafeteria was slightly packed and a few people were waiting in line for their food.

All three girls grabbed a small bowl of steamed rice, some seaweed as a side dish and green tea.

As they were walking towards an empty table,the teachers said "each tables have names of who will occupy each seat so please follow the list,no swapping".

The girls quickly found their table and sat Misaki was just about to start eating an annoying voice interupted her peaceful morning.

"My,my miss ayuzawa it seems like we'll be together for the whole year considering we are in the same class and cafeteria table,say why don't why just make friends?"said Takumi teasingly.

"Fine! you're so annoying just don't get in my way!"muttered Misaki loudy.

"Yay! I'll call you misa-chan then!" said takumi childishly.

"NO-WAY! call me anything but that!" shrieked misaki.

"Fine,fine I'll call you Ayuzawa is that better?"said takumi.

"Yea whatever"said Misaki quietly.

So after the conversation they all ate in silence.

Class 1 P.E...

"So your first class is P.E, you are all here to train to become singers or idols right?  
Well as idols you are required to be active and healthy" said the sensei loudly.

"You'll have 3 P.E classes each week so that you're following the program,today we'll be doing a few exercises to warm up then we'll have a race! Girls vs Boys!"

After the sensei instructed them what to do and put them into pairs they all headed off to the area the sensei assigned them to.

"Told you we'll be together!" said takumi while walking with misaki to the assigned area

"Ughh this is even worst than dying!"said misaki while stretching.

"Awwwwwwwww that's not very nice! I'm actually very nice you know."whined takumi Misaki hit him on the arm "Shut up! now lets hurry up and do this before we're last to finish geez."

"Say why don't we have a race to see who finishes first 50 push ups,loser has to kiss the winner" suggested takumi.

"Eww no way you perverted outer space alien!"shrieked misaki.

"fine,fine lets start!" said takumi with a smirk.

"Ready set and go!"shouted Misaki.

With that they both started do push ups rapidly

"Done" said Takumi in a wasn't even sweating!While Misaki on the other hand was sweating and panting.

"How did you finish so fast? And you're not even sweating?!" said misaki after she cool down.  
Takumi replied with a smirk.

"Good job you all seem very fit! Now for the race it will be an obstacle course winner gets to choose where to go for the field trip 2 weeks 'll have to climb over a steep wall ,cross the tight-rope,cross the pool and lastly run through the volleyball attack!"shouted the sensei.

Everyone then lined up at the starting line,once they heard the gun shot both teams started to run they all made it through all the they were reaching towards the pool Misaki suddenly slipped on a puddle,"I'm falling! DAMN!" she cursed.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the impact but it never reached her.  
As she slowly opened opened her eyes, she saw bright emerald orbs looking back at her felt as if she was being hypnotized.

"If you want to stare deeply into each other's eyes I'm more than happy to" said usui with a smirk.

Misaki suddenly snapped out of her wonder land and came back into reality.

"Let me go! Put me down you pervert! yelled misaki with all her might but Takumi didn't budge.

While Misaki kept on telling Takumi to put her down he thought of an idea so he could carried her until the end of the was just too cute for her own good he didn't want to let go.

"Why don't we make a deal,if i put you down right now then at the end of the race your have to give me kisses and if you let me carry you until the end of the race then you wont have to kiss ?"

"NO WAY fine I'll you let carry me until the end of the race but promise me you'll put me down when ends." said misaki sheepishly while blushing like a capsicum after realising the that Takumi was carrying her bridal style.

At night in their dorms...

"Misaki!" squealed sakura "Why didn't you tell us that you and Usui-kun were dating?You guys looked so cute when he was carrying you not to mention bridal style! I nearly fainted from Moe overflow!"

"WHAT!? I am not dating that perverted just refused to put me down unless I..I.." she blushed furiously at the thougth of Usui wanting to kiss her.

"Awww see! Your blushing!" said sakura as if she was an expert in dating.

Misaki decided that it will be better to leave this subject alone because it made her feel weird somewhere inside her belly.

"Ahhh ok why don't we get to bed its pretty late and also we have another big day tomorrow! Goodnight"  
said misaki very quickly and with that she turned the lights off and pulled her blanket up to her shoulders.

_Why do I feel like this?I feel nervous but happy at the same time when im with him. I feel as though he is going to protect me from the horrible world.I feel like i can live on without needing to always be wary of my surroundings._

Thoughts filled her mind as she drifted into a deep slumber...

**Is this chapter long enough? i tried to make it as long as possible.**


End file.
